Ishizus Task
by Hay-chan anime fan
Summary: language(at some point) Ishizu has been set a task for the ancient pharaoh will he return when she completes what she must do?


Ishizu's Task  
  
Me- "Konichiwa!Hello! This is my first fan fic but my second one on the site funny isn't it?"  
  
Kari- "Hey everyone! my name is Yagami or in english Kari! I am I love anime HKatherineY1's hikari."  
  
me- "Yes I am dark but that happened when my parents moved me from my great friends whom like me love anime. Dattel (but still) we keep in touch"  
  
Disclaimer said by Kari-"She owns no characters just me and the fic so don't ask over and over!"  
  
Me- "Enjoy Chappie1!" (^_^)  
  
~Chappie 1~ *The task*  
  
~Authors note~ this fan fic is done in Ishizu's Point of view.  
  
"Hello, I am Ishizu Ishtar. I am here to tell you about the pharaoh and those who beleive in him and those who do not and what happens to them.I was lucky   
  
and was able to speak to him directly which no one else has EVER done. He told me to spread the good word about him and complete the task he gave me."  
  
~~~FlashBack~~~~~~Fizzy fizzy dream sequence~~Fizzy fizzy dream sequence~~  
  
Two years ago there was a girl who decided to fulfill a prophecy, that prophecy was that she would await an Egyptian pharaoh along with a group who were loyal  
  
to him.Once she decided that was what she wanted to do she told her family. They laughed and teased her and said stuff like "pharaoh? what pharaoh? Who raised   
  
you? Obviously not from our family are you?"  
  
~~~~END OF Flashback~~Fizzy fizzy dream sequence~~Fizzy fizzy dream sequence~~  
  
Ishizu-"At this time there is still no pharaoh we are all still waiting for him but the pharaoh has a way of communicating with people with those who will remain loyal to him ...  
  
My wonder is how he knows who will and who will not remain loyal to him.My answer came sooner than I had thought. Last night he came to me in my dreams. He told me that   
  
he knows all about me and watches continuosly on how I prepare for him. He said that the time to serve him is now. He said there is a girl in the other realm who knows about   
  
him and wants to serve him and wait with everyone else for him. My task is to go and fetch this girl and bring her back to show her how to prepare for his arrival, he also said   
  
that he would soon come back to this world but only to face much danger. I asked how he knew all of this all he said was :  
  
Pharaoh-"I know that you are one of the only people of whom I can trust right now, but I need you to know that you can trust me as well and if ever you need any help I'll be right there beside you."  
  
Ishizu- "I wanted to ask him more questions but he disappered into a cloud of mist and I could not see anything but darkness."  
  
"I told the rest of the town about my 'vision'. I told them everything but the parts about the girl and my task that soon had to be completed I did however tell them that he would soon return to face danger.  
  
They thought I was crazy and asked stuff like:  
  
Townspeople- "What did this 'pharaoh' look like?" And for the first time I realized that I did not truly see him but I saw the outline of his body and well... his head was surrounded in complete darkness.  
  
"So this is what the pharaoh said when I am one of the only people of whom he can trust."I thought, I then ,made a vow saying that until the task that I am destined to do is complete I will not quit. My   
  
pharaoh needs someone who will remain loyal to him and I shall be one of those people!"  
  
~~End Of Chappie~~  
  
Me- "Well? Weather you like it or not review to tell me ... flames are more than welcome for this fic!"  
  
Kari- "Yeah she wants to know weather she should continue or not you guys are the ones who read it so you are the guys who decide it!"  
  
Me- "It gets better really! so anyway until then ... oh and if you want ... well you should go check out my other ficcie it's much better than this but it's Yaoi  
  
so anyways like I said flames are more than welcome... they'll keep me warm on these cold nights up in the yukon!"  
  
Kari- "Please read and review!" 


End file.
